Million Dreams Award
The Million Dream Award (ミリオンドリームアワード, Mirion Dorīmu Awādo) is an item that appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, obtained in Disney Town. Story The Million Dream Award is obtained if one wins the Dream Festival in Disney Town by getting the most popularity votes. In each storyline, Terra, Aqua, or Ventus can receive the Million Dream Award separately. Pete also seeks the Million Dream Award, disguising himself as the false hero Captain Justice and attempting to save people in order to gain popularity votes. When either of the three Keyblade wielders obtain the Million Dream Award, Pete rushes on stage as Captain Dark. Pete is then banished by Queen Minnie, and cast into the Realm of Darkness. Here, Pete meets and allies with Maleficent to be set free. Ventus's Scenario Chronologically, Ventus is the first one to attend the Dream Festival. He aids Huey, Dewey, and Louie in fixing an ice cream machine left behind by Scrooge McDuck after Pete had failed several times. For completing this task, Ventus obtains the Double Crunch Ice Cream. Aqua's Scenario When Aqua attends the Dream Festival, she defeats several Unversed in the Fruit Bowl arena after Pete fails to help Horace Horsecollar as he had promised. Aqua gains Horace's vote as a hero after Pete's true intentions are revealed. Aqua then obtains the Cream Berry Ice Cream at the end of the festival. Terra's Scenario Terra is the last to visit Disney Town and obtain the Million Dream Award. To do so, Terra defeats several Unversed while participating in the Rumble Racing event. For following the rules after first being cautioned by Chip, Dale, and Queen Minnie for having once broken them, both Chip and Dale grant Terra their votes. At the end of the festival in Terra's case, he obtains the Rock Crunch Ice Cream. Appearance Double Crunch Ice Cream The Double Crunch Ice Cream is a scoop of pink ice cream placed in a small bowl. Various small fruits and berries surround the single scoop. A crown lays atop the ice cream, surrounded by two chocolate "mouse ears," an obvious reference to Mickey Mouse. A chocolate Keyblade and a golden Keyblade are embedded in the ice cream, acting as protrusions from both sides. The bottom of the ice cream looks like Mickey's original outfit that he used in Kingdom Hearts. Cream Berry Ice Cream The Cream Berry Ice Cream is a scoop of berry ice cream with whipped cream on the bottom. The ice cream is placed in a cone, intricately decorated with hearts. A bow and crown lie on top of the scoop of ice cream, with chocolate "mouse ears" adorning both sides. The bow and crown in this ice cream are references to Minnie Mouse. Rock Crunch Ice Cream The Rock Crunch Ice Cream has a shape similar to sea-salt ice cream. The difference between the two begins with a chocolate ice cream star in the center of the ice cream. This star is bordered by seemingly vanilla ice cream, protruding out of the star in lightning bolt-like designs. Chocolate ice cream borders these white bolts. File:Ice Cream - Double Crunch.png|Double Crunch File:Ice Cream - Queen Berry.png|Queen Berry File:Ice Cream - Rock Crunch.png|Rock Crunch Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Items Category:Disney Town